Good ol' Saint Nick
by Kiotana
Summary: Your favorite champion is playing the part of Santa Claus this year. A heart of gold melts away some bitter children.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

_AN: I believe I wrote this last year on a whim. I re-read it and thought it wasn't too bad for a cute little Christmas story.  
>Enjoy.<em>

**Christmas Wish**

I have to say, this is the best job I've ever had.

"I wanna a dinosaur for Christmas," the little girl said shyly, tugging at the hem of her skirt nervously.

"A dinosaur? Like Godzilla? He'd be pretty big wouldn't he?" I replied with a deep chuckle. She sat quietly, still in my lap. "Hmmm… maybe I'll make him small enough to fit in my bag. I think he should be soft too." I looked over to my assistant. "Shall we give this good little girl a huggable dinosaur?" The green and red uniformed woman wrote it down on her list. I look back down at the little brunette who was looking up at me in awe. "Well Mary, would you do something for me?" She still looked perplexed. "Can you smile for me?" I grinned through the fake white beard and her little teeth shined in return.

"Thank-you Santa," she said in her little voice. Her mother took her off my lap and I waved goodbye to her. She still smiled at me as she went,

Yeah, this was my job. I got to play the part of Santa in a little mall near home. I was old enough to have grown out of the beyblade popularity so no one has recognized me thus far. Or at least I hope.

I welcomed children to sit on my lap and tell me what they all wanted. A lot of them wanted mountains of toys and some were too shy to say much, but I love the kids. I have my own son to fill that love, but this was something on another scale. Oh course, Makoto would not come to see Santa here. I fear he'd recognize me. I wouldn't want him to lose his faith.

Now for days on end, I would do this, but one day, this little boy comes up to see me with the most familiar look. Perhaps the shades of his hair sent me for a loop, but my question was answered immediately upon looking up the end of the isle by the guarding elf. My heart jolted in my chest and I withstood the urge to jump up and embrace an old friend. The child apprehensively sat upon my lap and kept staring at me with those deep mahogany eyes.

"Ho-ho-ho, what's your name dear boy?" I chuckled in greeting.

"Shouldn't you know?" he replied. He was the kind who would pull my beard to know the truth, I could tell.

"Santa can't remember everyone. You're a Hiwatari, but my memory isn't what it used to be," I covered. The boy looked surprised and got a bit pink in the cheeks. It was quite adorable and a sign of innocence.

"That's right. Hiwatari, Gou," He gave up his questioning and trusted me immediately.

"Ah, Gou," I replied as if in realization. "A tough little boy. What can I do for you this year? You have been good haven't you?" I looked at my assistant to play our script. She looked at her papers and tightened her lips. Gou looked worried on that note. Most children did. A lot cried though. "So, a bit naughty then?"

"Yeah, I… get into fights a lot…" he said bashfully, staring at his knees. He was perhaps 6 years old.

"And what about?" I asked, not actually surprised.

"Stupid stuff…" he hesitated.

"I bet a lot of those must be with your dad," I figured. Gou frowned sadly.

"Yeah, it's just me and dad, but… he's always busy. It took me a long time to even get him to come here." He hesitated to look back. I could tell it was truly an effort.

"I see…" I looked over to Kai who was watching us like a hawk. "So tell me, what do you want for Christmas?" Gou looked uncertainly back at his father and back to me.

"I want a real Christmas. We never go to parties or see other people. We always stay at home. It's kinda cool because dad stays and plays with me all day, but…"

"I understand Gou…" I smiled softly. "I think your dad needs to see some friends again. It'll do him good."

"So can you do it?"

I sighed, unable to really answer him honestly.

"I can't say I will, but I will try very hard for you Gou, but let me tell you this," I began, seeing Gou look angrily at his feet. "If you want to do anything for you and your dad this Christmas, go tell him how much you love him right now." Gou looked appalled. "Oh-ho-ho, too man enough to tell him? I'll bet he doesn't think you love him." Gou looked over his shoulder for a moment then back at me. "Just because your family, doesn't mean you don't need to say it. Now go on," I patted his shoulder.

Gou got off, looking back uncertainly and went straight for his dad. Kai turned before he even got out the gate. Gou caught his hand, tugging for him to stop. Kai looked down at his little one attentively. Over the ruckus of the mall, I heard him say those 3 words and nothing was more worth it than the awe on Kai's face. Gou almost looked apologetic at that and turned his gaze down in embarrassment. Kai's better reaction was a little long, but it came. He kneeled down and hugged his boy and I'm certain something similar was said to him.

This always felt good. Sometimes bitter children needed encouragement to do better in life than for toys.

Kai turned back to me in wonder and I waved a Merry Christmas to him.

I only wish he'd known it was me. Sometimes I think he did.

**END**

Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
